In Love with the Enemy
by Shade ShadowWolf
Summary: WARNING: This story is rated M due to sexual intentions in later chapters. What if Hiccup had an older sister? What would happen if she fell in love? And with Dagur! Sorry bad at summaries. This story takes place right after Smoke Gets in Your Eyes. But will have some a backstory of other earlier episodes. This story is Dagur/OC. Review please!
1. Returning Home

Runa's pov:

"Come on Slyskin, Ember, lets head back to Berk. I bet dad and Hiccup are missing use."

I got a couple of grunts out of both my dragons. Before I hopped onto Slyskin's saddle with Ember on my shoulder I shouted out to my friend Svala.

"See you later girl!"

"Bye Runa come back anytime!"

I smiled and patted Slyskin's neck.

"Let's go hun."

I felt him take off from my friend's island and headed in the direction home. I had always enjoyed going to see my friend upon my dragon's back. When she first found out that even I, Stoick the Vast's daughter, had her own dragons. Boy, she was shocked. I looked out onto the horizon to see rubbish floating on the ocean's surface. What the…? I heard my dragons let out a low growl as we took higher sky. I was able to get a glance of some Vikings swimming to whatever they could find to hold onto. That's when I saw him. Dagur. He was sitting on a wooden plank with his arms wrapped around his knees. His head was down and he looked stiff. What was he doing out here? And where was his helmet?

"Come on Slyskin, faster!"

He let out a small roar and took off. I looked back once more and I could've sworn that Dagur had looked up at us. I shook it off and focused on getting home.

* * *

Dagur's pov:

Another failed attempt to bring down Berk. I sigh as I hug my knees. Hiccup may be small in size but that didn't make it at all easy to defeat him in battle. He had his ideas to manage slipping through my grasp every time! Wait what was that? I looked up at the sky where I heard a faint roar. I saw the outline of a dragon and something or someone on its back. From what I could tell it didn't look like Hiccup or his friends. It didn't even look like the chief himself. So who was that? I couldn't be…or could it?

* * *

Runa's pov:

I felt Slyskin land on Berk. I was greeted by my brother, Hiccup, and my father, the chief.

"Runa! My daughter! Welcome home!"

"Did you enjoy your trip sis?"

"Hello dad it's good to be back. And Hiccup don't I always enjoy my trips?"

"Good point."

I laughed and messed up his hair. I began to look around.

"What happened while I was gone?"

I heard my dad sigh.

"Dagur happened. He planted Smokebreaths on Berk and then proceeded to attack. Luckily for us we have Hiccup."

"Yeah I was able to use the Smokebreaths against him."

I nodded in an understanding way.

"So where are the Smokebreaths now?"

"I'm about to help Trader Johann take them back to their island."

"And the metal?"

"Were going through it as soon as their on their way."

"Okay, well let me just put my stuff away and we will help you."

"Whatever you want to do."

I lead Slyskin over to our house and took off one of my saddle bags. I patted him on the neck before going inside. Ember had jumped off my shoulder and curled up on the floor. I smiled and went up to my room. I sat down my bag and laid down in my bed. I let out a sigh. So it was Dagur's fault my village looked like this. I had really been hoping it wasn't. Dagur may be a little on the crazy side but that didn't mean everyone had to fear him. I sure didn't. I closed my eyes and began to remember back when we were friends.

* * *

_It was a long time ago when Dagur and I were the same age, and Hiccup was only 6. Dagur and I were both 10. He had come with his father to sign the Peace Treaty, like they did every year. Usually his sister would come instead of him. But she had disappeared, and Oswald thought it was time Dagur was there. I was with Hiccup at the docks waiting for them to show, when our dad walked up. We saw the ships outline the horizon. I looked down to Hiccup to see him excited to see everyone. I gave a small smile as I was indeed looking forward to seeing this Dagur. When the ships arrived Oswald and our dad took no time in catching up. While Hiccup and I looked over to a tall kid that had an interesting helmet on that made him look even taller. Hiccup bounced up to him and said in such a cute voice "hi", I had giggled when Dagur looked down at him and had a questioning look upon his face. I then caught Dagur's eye. I watched as he grinned at me and then proceed to reach out for my hand. I let him take it and got a shock when he kissed it. Hiccup looked disgusted while I only blushed. _

_"You must be Runa, my sister talked a lot about you." _

_"Oh well hopefully good things." _

_I smiled and it seemed to brighten him up some. _

_"I'm Hiccup!" _

_I looked down at my brother who I guess was feeling left out. Dagur's eyes left mine and looked down as well. I watched as he said, _

_"You sure are." _

_My eyes darted to his and glared at him menacingly. Everyone picked on Hiccup just because he was smaller than normal. Hiccup is what we call small things. And Dagur had just crossed the line. No one picked on my baby brother! He must've seen it because he looked confused. I grabbed Hiccup's hand and lead him away. _

_"Come on Hiccup let's go play!" _

_"Yay! Play!" _

_I looked back at Dagur to see him talking to his dad. I didn't know what they were talking about and I didn't care. No one was going to pick on Hiccup._

* * *

Just then I heard a knock at my door.

"Runa? Are you coming to help?"

"Yeah, I'll be out there in a minute!"

I heard dad leave. I shook off my thoughts and jumped downstairs. I met up with Slyskin outside.

"Come on hun, we got some metal to get home."

He let out a roar as I jumped on and flew off. We were able to track down the other riders at the site.

"Runa! Your back!"

"Indeed, now what are we going to do about this mess?"

"Sort through it and take it back."

"Alright well let's get to work, we can catch up later."

Everyone nodded and began a section of the nest. I looked through the nest when I saw it. I reached down and pulled out Dagur's helmet. So this is where it had gone. I should've known. I was about to toss it when I felt my insides give way. I looked at it again before slipping it into the other saddle bag I had on Slyskin. Luckily I always keep two with me when I go out, only to use one.

"Hey Runa you find anything?"

"Umm just some more metal objects you know these Smokebreaths always with the metal."

I heard them laugh and continue sorting. I looked back at my saddle bag before I continued as well.


	2. Have to Get Out

Runa's pov:

I plopped down onto my bed. Tired. The Smokebreaths nest was bigger than we thought. It had taken at least 5 to 6 trips with just the smaller stuff. The bigger metal had to take separate rides home. I was ready to fall asleep when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Hiccup walked in.

"Hey sis, we're back."

"As I can see. Have fun?"

"Oh you know flying Smokebreaths back to their island is always fun."

I laughed a little before Toothless came in.

"Hey Toothless, did you miss me?"

He let out a small roar and then proceeded to smile or try to. I laughed again. Hiccup smiled and lead Toothless out. I rolled over and looked at my second saddle bag. It had Dagur's helm in it. I had only seen Dagur without his helmet once before. At my request. He didn't like it, so he had put it back on. I wonder what he would do now; he probably had a backup one. Most Vikings did. I let out a sigh and shook my head. Enough was enough. I was going to put a stop to this war. I couldn't lose my father or my brother. I couldn't even lose our dragons. But I still didn't want to lose Dagur. I stood up, suddenly revived of energy, and walked out of my house.

* * *

Dagur's pov:

It was freezing cold, my men and I had taken refuge on a small island. We didn't know where we were. And no ships had passed us by. Probably didn't know which way to go and look for their missing leader and crew. I sighed and looked out across the ocean. Someone had to find us. We Vikings could live for a long time in the cold wilderness but not for as long as we could. And this small island was stripped of resources. We wouldn't last very long here.

* * *

_"Hey dad, what's wrong with Runa?"_

_"What do you mean son? What did you do now?"_

_He had sternness in his voice._

_"Nothing, we were just talking and then her brother came up and said his name is Hiccup. So I said you sure are. And the she just stormed off with him."_

_"Dagur! Why do you do this?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Look Runa doesn't like when people pick on her brother. You know because he is a hiccup."_

_"Oh…"_

_"Please son, please just be on your best behavior. I don't want to have to come and get you from teasing Stoick's kids just because you think it's fun."_

_I was quiet for a minute before I nodded._

_"Good, now why don't you go make up with them? And stay out of trouble."_

_"Okay dad."_

_I ran off to find Runa and Hiccup again._

* * *

Runa's pov:

I was just outside my house when I began to see ships in the distance, what was going on? I then saw my dad walking up to me.

"Dad what's going on now?"

"I had invited Chief Surt from the Shivering Shores, to come visit."

"Oh, why?"

He sighed.

"Runa when you were with your friend I made plans that I'm not sure you would like."

"What kind of plans?"

"Plans that involve you and his son to get married to keep our alliance with them in check."

"What!?"

"Now Runa, I will have none of that. It is my choice and what's best for our people. With your marriage his father has agreed to help us in the battle with Dagur."

I gasped. No, I thought.

"Runa please think of our people and what is right."

With that he walked off. I shook my head in shock I had to get out of here. This would ruin my plan. Just then Hiccup walked up looking concerned.

"Runa are you okay?"

"Um…yeah just a little shocked."

"Let me guess dad told you that you have to marry Gaut?"

I nodded.

"Well he does have a point we could use all the allies we have right now, Runa, I know that you were once promised to Dagur. But that was before we got dragons and this war broke out. He's probably as mad at you as he is at dad and I. This right here is the best thing for us all."

I glared at Hiccup. How could he say that?! I watched as he made his way to the docks. No way, I thought. I was not going through with this.


	3. Running Off

Runa's pov:

I had just run back inside to pack all my necessary items. A pair of extra cloths, my sword and dagger, my shield (similar to Hiccup's but has her main dragon painted on it, a Changewing), some Dragon Nip, and my copy of the Book of Dragons. I didn't need food for where I was going. It would be provided for me. I had put both my saddle bags on my shoulders before sneaking outside, Ember following me. No one was around, that was good. I had Ember hop up on my shoulder before spying out Slyskin in the forest behind the village. I crept my way towards him and attached the saddle bags. He was looking at me concerned.

"No time to explain but we need to leave without being seen now!"

I guess he heard the urgency in my voice because he placed me and Ember on his back before slipping farther into the woods. Once we were out of the village's sight he quickly but sneakily took to the sky above the clouds. I could see through them barely enough to see the ships docking and my dad greeting them with my brother beside him.

"Come on hun, we're going to Outcast Island."

* * *

_I was with Hiccup in the town square. He was running around me with a wooden sword saying,_

_"I'm gonna get those mean old dragons, sis."_

_I just laughed and replied,_

_"Oh yeah, well you be careful now, don't hurt yourself as you do."_

_"I won't!"_

_I laughed again just watching him. I didn't notice someone creeping up behind me until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Out of reflex, I flipped whoever it was only to see that it was Dagur. Whoops. He sat up, his hand on the back of his helmet._

_"Dagur…"_

_Was all I said before he stood up and smiled at me?_

_"Wow Runa, I didn't think you were that strong. No one can flip me. I'm impressed."_

_"Oh… What do you want anyways?"_

_I saw him sigh a little._

_"I came to say sorry. I didn't know that you were so protective over your brother."_

_"Your sister didn't mention that?"_

_"No she didn't, the only things she said were how much we have in common and that I would like you a lot." _

_I blushed a little at that. What did his sister mean by that? I looked at him in the eyes, regaining my posture._

_"Okay Dagur, I accept your apology. But don't think about doing it again."_

_He smiled and held out his hand. I looked at it before giving in mine. He took it and gave it another kiss._

_"Won't happen again miss."_

* * *

(still) Runa's pov:

Slyskin, Ember and I were hovering above Outcast Island. I could hear men shouting but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I patted Slyskin's neck and he took us lower before landing on the wasteland of a forest. I hopped off him and left Ember on his back.

"Stay here until I call for you both."

I grabbed my sword and left for the village leaving them to disguise themselves.

*Time laps*

I had made it to the side of the village and could finally make out what the men were shouting about.

"Where is Dagur?"

"Why haven't they come back yet?"

"Could they be lost?"

"Maybe we should go look for them?"

"Where would we even start?"

I felt my heart sink a little, Dagur wasn't here yet? That wasn't good, a cold front was moving in soon. They couldn't survive out there for much longer and these idiots couldn't make up their minds without a leader. I took a deep breath; I knew what I had to do.


	4. Taking Charge

Runa's pov:

I had to do this; I slowly stepped into sight and spoke up.

"All of you shut up and listen. As long as you follow what I say we will get them back!"

They all turned around to see me standing there. All with blank expressions.

"Who are you?"

Was he serious right now?! They all knew my brother and dad but not me! That got me mad but I pushed it aside.

"I am Runa, daughter of Stoick the Vast. Sister of Hiccup the Dragon Tamer."

They all looked at me shocked before readying their weapons.

"No need for those, unless you don't want to get your leader back."

That got their attention and some of them lowered theirs.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, but I know someone who can help. All you have to do is listen to me. Deal?"

I held out my hand waiting.

* * *

Dagur's pov:

Gah! I thought to myself. Where were those idiots! They should at least be out looking! They could find us, it's not that hard! I balled my fists up and was about to punch someone when Savage called out,

"Sir, look on the horizon!"

I looked to where he was pointing and saw ships. And not just any ships, my ships. They found us! About time too! We all were freezing our boots off. Just then all of my men started shouting and cheering. I just glared, something wasn't right. My men weren't the smartest but we liked to use our strength in times like this. How could my men know exactly where to go and look for us? The ocean had us drifting far away from Berk. I didn't have long to question it when the ships docked on the outline of the island. Not some but all of my men started to swim towards them, suddenly revived of energy. I rolled my eyes and followed.

*Time Laps*

I was being pulled up onto my ship when Captain Vorg walked up to me. I had left him behind to make sure everything would be running smoothly when we returned.

"Sir, there's something you should know."

"What is it? That we failed at another attempt to get that blasted Night Fury and…"

"And sir?"

I shook my head.

"Never mind."

"Okay, but sir if you would just listen…"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'd listen to him Dagur."

A third voice appeared a female voice. No, I couldn't be… I turned around to see her standing there.

"Runa?"

"Hello Dagur, long time no see."

I couldn't believe my eyes. I walked up to her.

"Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? To rescue you and the rest of your men."

"Why?"

"We can talk about that later, in private."

She smiled; she had such the sweetest smile of smiles. I nodded at her. Clearly it was very important if we had to be alone. I was snapped out of my thoughts when some of my men started murmuring. I turned around quickly to see what was up.

"What's with all the whispering?!"

They all looked shocked and scared. Ah yes, the facile expression he always liked from them.

"Do…do you know her sir?"

I glared at them angrily. Clutching my fists and raising to hit, I stopped to look back at Runa only to have her nod. I smiled my wicked smile and slammed them into my crew's faces. They all fell back covering their wounds and apologized. It was then I grabbed Runa by her waist and pulled her to my side.

"Of course I know her! This here is Runa the Rebellious. And she is to be treated with the upmost respect!"

I looked over at her quickly and winked. I watched as she blushed before looking to the sky. I followed her gaze and that's where I got another surprise. Two dragons, one Terror riding on the back of a Changewing. What were they doing here, unless…

"They are my dragons Dagur; will you make sure no harm comes to them?"

She was looking up at me so cutely but serious at the same time. I smiled.

"Listen up you idiots, no harm is to come to Runa or her dragons!"

They all gasped and tried to reason with me that all dragons were fair game. I held out my axe to them while glaring. That made them all shut up.

"Good. Now let return to Outcast Island."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_Three years had passed and it was once again time for the signing of peace between Berk and the Berserkers. It was a yearly thing but for some reason the last few times Dagur didn't come with his dad. I wondered why and his dad would only say, he was planning something and couldn't tell anyone. I didn't want to say anything but I missed Dagur. I had only met him once but I felt like I've known him a lifetime. Hiccup didn't understand when he asked me why I was sad about Dagur not showing. Then again he's only 9 now. Dagur and I are 13. I had blushed a little while thinking about our ages. It was the age you could get married. I didn't know what came over me to think that but I found myself thinking of it a lot. I shook my head when I saw the Berserkers ships come into view. I had hoped so much to Dagur would come to this one. Maybe I wasn't the only one feeling this._

_*Time Laps*_

_The ships docked and like always my dad and Oswald wasted no time catching up. I looked down to Hiccup who was following them to the village. He was at the age where he would run off to go do something. Usually he would work at the forge with Gobber. He liked spending a lot of his time there. I was about to follow them when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Out of my reflexes, I flipped whoever it was._

_"Haha, still haven't changed."_

_"Dagur?"_

_I looked down to see him smiling up at me. It was him! He came!_


	5. Reconnecting

**_So sorry for not updating sooner but yall will be happy that I will finish this story first before my others. I'm kinda one of those writers that has to actually place herself in the story to be able to write so well. So that's what's going on here. I have writer's block for my other stories right now. So yeah, anyways here's the next chapter! Hope yall enjoy!_**

* * *

Runa's pov:

All the boats were docked at Outcast Island. Dagur and I were walking towards Alvin's old house. I guess Dagur had made it his for the time being. My dragons were resting behind it but kept their senses sharp. I knew they didn't want to be here, but hopefully if my plan works we will all be leaving soon. Just then Dagur opened the door and gestured for me to go first. I blushed a little before doing so. Once inside I quickly noticed the place looked very cozy. I looked back at Dagur who had shut the door and made his way to the large table and chairs. I followed and he did yet another thing to surprise me. He pulled out my chair allowing me to take the seat before pushing it and me up to the table. I smiled to myself, I should've known better. Dagur was always this way with me. Just then he spoke up snapping me out of my thoughts.

"So Runa, what brings you here?"

I noticed he was trying to be polite and calm but his eyes said he was worried. I sighed before saying,

"My dad has promised me to another, Dagur."

I looked down a little before back into his eyes. They got wide and his hands went to fists.

"Okay, go on..."

I could tell he was holding back his rage.

"My dad wants me to marry Gaut the son of Chief Surt from the Shivering Shores, to keep our alliance with them in check and to help in the battle with you."

I saw as he took a deep breath and replied.

"Why are you telling me this?"

I blushed and smiled at him.

"Because I'm not going through with it. I was promised to you Dagur. And no matter what, I will always be."

Just then I watched as Dagur flung himself over the table and sent us both tumbling to the floor. I looked up at him in surprise and he only grinned.

"Runa, you have no idea how much that means to me. But I'm still upset."

"What about?"

"You stopped sending letters to me after Berk got dragons."

I stared at him blankly.

"No I didn't I wrote you every day. You never wrote back."

"I wrote to you every day and got nothing."

"I never got anything from you."

"Neither did I."

I thought for a moment and got a shocking thought.

"You don't think it was my dad who could've gotten ahold of them before we ever did, do you?"

I watched as he thought about it and frowned.

"If he did then he messed with the wrong chief."

I giggled before noticing Dagur smile down at me. Then it happened.

* * *

Dagur's pov:

I was on top of the girl of my dreams. She was in my arms and I was in hers. Our eyes closed, our lips pressed together, tongues fighting for dominance, and fingers combing through each other's hair. It was perfect. Just then I pulled away; looking down at her I asked,

"Do you love me, Runa?"

She smiled.

"Yes Dagur, I do love you."

"Do you still want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be the mother of my kids?"

"Yes."

I grinned and chuckled. This made her smile and giggle. There was no doubt in my mind that she was the one for me. I knew it from the first day I met her.

"Dagur, there's something else I need to talk to you about."

"Yes? What is it?"

* * *

_I was staring up at the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Runa._

_"Oh my gods Dagur are you alright?"_

_I got up and smiled down at her._

_"Yes, I'm fine."_

_"Oh good."_

_I watched as she looked away a little and blushed._

_"So uh where you been?"_

_"On Berserk, working on something."_

_I slowly pulled out the sword I had had made for her. I watched as she gasped before giving it to her._

_"It's beautiful Dagur."_

_"The blade is black iron and the hilt is brass with a diamond at the top and emeralds, sapphires, and rubies throughout it."_

_"Wow."_

_I smiled as she noticed what I had been saving for last._

_"What's this?"_

_"That is the Berserkers symbol, a Skrill."_

_I watched as she shook her head in astonishment._

_"It's for you Runa."_

_She looked up at me shocked before smiling._

_"Thank you Dagur."_

_I smiled before I heard Stoick and my dad calling out to us to come here. I nodded to Runa and we walked towards them._

_*Time Laps*_

_Once there my dad was smiling. That was a good sign. Stoick on the other hand looked worried._

_"What is it dad?"_

_Runa asked._

_I heard Stoick sigh before speaking._

_"Oswald here thinks it would be a good idea if you and Dagur were to be married."_

_I looked over to Runa to see if she was shocked but got her to turn bright red. It wasn't my dad's idea to have us marry. It was mine._

_"And what do you think about this dad?"_

_He sighed again._

_"I'm not so sure, you're both still young and need to mature a little more before I can approve."_

_I glared at him; he was going to keep her from me! I was about to object when Runa spoke up._

_"Your right dad, we are both young. But I also agree with Oswald. I think it would be a very good idea. So here's what I'm thinking, we all wait a few years until Dagur and I are more mature and grown then we marry. But for this to happen neither of us are to be promised to anyone else. Deal?"_

_I looked at her dad hopefully. He smiled._

_"You got yourself a deal Runa, my smart daughter."_

_My dad cheered and patted Stoick on the back before they went their own way leaving us behind. I looked back to Runa who was still red in the face._

_"So…"_

_I started._

_"You actually want to marry me?"_

_She giggled._

_"It has crossed my mind a few times."_

_We both smiled before going off on our own. Yes! She will soon be mine!_


	6. Small Things

_**Kind of a short chapter, but I had to show what's going on with Berk and all. So yeah and a little more of hmm what's going on behind the scenes. All will be reveled soon! Enjoy and please review! I love reading them!**_

* * *

Hiccup's pov:

"Hiccup!"

I heard my dad yell at me. I knew what it was about.

"Yeah dad?"

"Have you seen Runa yet?"

I sighed and shook my head. Runa had taken off somewhere without letting anyone know. My dad had all the riders out looking for her but so far none of us had found her. I heard my dad sigh and place a hand on his forehead.

"That girl is too sneaky."

"You should've made her wear bells."

Gobber pitched in.

"That way when she tries to sneak off she makes a nice little tingling sound as she goes."

I tried not to laugh at that. We were interrupted by Chief Surt. Following him was his son.

"Well Stoick? We're waiting."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say? You invite us here to have my son and your daughter marry and then she disappears on the day she arrived back home?"

"I'm sorry Runa isn't here yet. Don't worry Runa and Gaut will be married."

"And besides it was going to take a few days to get everything put together for the wedding. Runa has done this multiple times and she has always returned."

Gobber added.

Surt looked annoyed while Gaut seemed to be staring off into nothing.

"Fine, let her take her time. But it better not be for too much longer Stoick."

With that they both walked off. I looked at my dad and he looked down at me.

"Hiccup do you know where Runa would've gone? She's not o Berk at all."

"I'm not sure dad but maybe she went to Dragon Island. I'll grab the others and search the surrounding islands."

"Hurry son, Berk needs them to marry soon."

"I know dad."

I hoped on Toothless and we took to the skies. At least my dad seemed pleased by my answer. I however wasn't so sure. I just hoped that she wasn't with that deranged kid. Oh please gods, let her not be with him!

* * *

Dagur's pov:

"It'll take a few days but we can get out of here before the week is over."

I smiled as I told Runa this. I watched as her face lite up and she hugged me.

"Oh thank you Dagur! I can't wait!"

"Me neither Runa."

I held her in my arms. Feeling her warmth seep into me. She was mine to keep and I was never going to let her slip away this time. Not even Hiccup, Stoick, nor their dragons could separate them. She had proven that by simply coming here once her father had broken the deal he had made with her long ago.

"Dagur?"

"Yes Runa?"

"Once all is said and done will you…"

I stopped her by kissing her softly.

"Yes my dear, I'll take care of it all. I promise."

She smiled and buried her face in my chest. I combed her hair with my fingers. Don't worry my love; I'll take care of everything. As I thought of this I grinned.

* * *

_I was with Runa near the edge of town. She was holding the sword I gave her protectively. I'm glad she really liked it. It was the reason I had been gone for so long. I had to make the perfect gift for her. I had tried many other sword styles and designs but finally found this one. And it seemed to suit her quite well. Just then I heard her stomach growl._

_"Someone's hungry?"_

_"I'm sorry I didn't have breakfast before you arrived."_

_"That's not good for you, you know."_

_"Yeah well, I didn't have time."_

_"You're the daughter of the chief; you make the time to have a good or at least a decent meal."_

_She shrugged and I looked around to see a merchant selling apples. I put my finger over my mouth telling her to be quiet. She nodded though she was smiling and watched as I made my way over to the stand. Luckily for me the merchant was busy with another customer. I quickly grabbed two apples and made my way back over to Runa._

_"Here you go, it's not much but it will tide you over for lunch."_

_I heard her giggle and take one of the apples._

_"You have the other one, a thief needs to eat too."_

_I smiled and took a bit of mine._

_"Well other than the apples, have I stolen anything else?"_

_"Now that you mention it you have."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Like what?"_

_She giggled again and got really red before saying,_

_"My heart."_

_"I felt my face heat up."_

_She giggled and began to eat her apple. I smiled and ate mine. I had stolen her heart. I don't know how I did it but I'm glad it happened. Runa was mine._


	7. Discussing Matters

_**Okay just a heads up this chapter has some minor sexual thoughts. I'm going to change the rating to M on this story just to be safe and who knows I might just have more heavily sexual things in later chapters. Just a Warning!**_

_**Also in case yall are wondering what Runa looks like I will replace the cover photo for this story with a picture that looks like her. I had found a dress up female viking thing of Google and made her.**_

* * *

Runa's pov:

I had woken up to sunlight pouring into the window. Dagur insisted that I take the bed while he slept on a large chair downstairs. And since we weren't married yet, sharing the bed was out of the question. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

I asked.

"Just making sure you're up miss. Dagur has left to talk to Savage and I have made breakfast for you if you like?"

"Has Dagur already eaten?"

"No miss, he said he didn't have time."

I rolled my eyes. Before getting up and opened the door to have the maid look at me in surprise. I guess everyone just yelled through doors here.

"Go ahead and make Dagur's meal if you would, please? I will bring him back soon."

"Yes miss."

She dipped her head down and scurried downstairs and to the kitchen. I, myself, made my way out the front door in search of Dagur.

* * *

Dagur's pov:

I was in the great hall discussing matters with Savage and a few of my men. They all seemed shocked at what I had just told them. Savage was the first one to speak.

"Dagur, sir, if I may ask what made you change your mind about attacking Berk?"

I chuckled.

"Let's just say I have something far better than a Night Fury skull helm, or the entire island cowering under my axe."

"What about Hiccup kissing your boots?"

I thought about it for a minute. Indeed I had wanted that little runt to surrender to me, but now I had his sister. I grinned to myself as I thought about her kissing me in ways that only lovers could do. I must've been grinning stupidly or something because I noticed everyone else looked at me with weird expressions. I finally said,

"I don't care about Hiccup anymore."

That got them all to gasp. I smiled, as I had completely caught them off-guard by my sudden change of moods. But in all reality, it was Runa's idea. He had to admit she was quite clever the way she planed everything and came to him to help her set her plan into play. Just then one of my men spoke up,

"But sir, what are we going to do now?"

"I just told you, we are going back to Berserk and leaving Outcast Island in the capable hands of Savage. The Outcasts will look to him as leader now but we will still be allies."

There were still glances from his men's eyes that annoyed him.

"Captain Vorg, how soon can we depart?"

"Uh, well it's a little over a week's trip to get home sir, so to get all the supplies we need for everyone it will take approximately five days."

"Excellent. Get to it men!"

Just before they could stand up from where they had been sitting the doors flew open. In came Runa with her dragons. Her little Terrible Terror on her shoulder and the Changewing behind her.

"There you are!"

She exclaimed.

"Here I am!"

I joked.

She gave a small smile before coming over to me and punching my arm. I heard my men and Savage all gasp before I asked,

"What was that for?"

"That's for not eating breakfast this morning!"

"I didn't have time!"

She crossed her arms, smiled and said,

"You're the Chief of the Berserkers, you make the time."

Just then I caught onto what she was doing and smiled back.

"Okay, okay let's go."

I got up and she and I went back to the house with her dragons following.

* * *

_I happily made my way to the docks to greet the Berserkers. It had been three years since Dagur and I had been promised to each other. We had sent letters back and forth through the trade. I was wearing the sword Dagur had given me on my belt. I had worn it every day since then. It was indeed very special to me. I waited with Hiccup and my father along with Gobber on the dock. When we saw the Berserkers ships outline on the horizon I heard Hiccup groan. I looked down at him curiously._

_"What's wrong Hiccup?"_

_He looked up at me and shook his head._

_"Nothing just tired…"_

_I knew when he was lying to me. But I would question him later. I looked to Gobber for any kind of hint but he just shook his head as well. They were keeping something from me and I didn't like it. I looked back towards the ships once I could I would find out what was going on until then I was going to spend some much needed time with Dagur._


	8. Chiefing and Hiccup's Memories

Hiccup's pov:

The other riders and I were on our way back from Dragon Island. We still hadn't found Runa yet. My worries were getting stronger by the minute. Where was she? Why did she leave? Why didn't she tell me? I sighed. Runa and I had been so close when I was small or smaller that is. But as soon as she was promised to Dagur she spent less and less time with me. It was all about him. That's all she thought about it seemed. I had started working at the forge soon after. It really helped me not feel so alone. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Astrid flew up next to Toothless and I.

"Don't worry Hiccup, we will find her soon."

She smiled as she finished causing me to smile in return.

"Thanks Astrid."

She nodded and let me take the lead again. Astrid was right. They would find her. I just hoped that she was safe, where ever she was.

* * *

Dagur's pov:

I was eating breakfast with Runa back at the house. I silently thanked her for coming to find me because once she told me to eat I started to feel really hungry. We ate silently; thankfully she was the only one in her family who didn't smack their food. Once we were done I got up and helped her out of her seat.

"So what are you doing today Dagur?"

"Just some more chief stuff, you know sorting out a few minor things so we can go on with the plan."

She giggled and I kissed her forehead.

"You can come with me if you want or relax around the village with your dragons."

"Hmm, how about I met up with you later?"

"As you wish my love."

"Oh but first…"

I watched her as she ran upstairs for something. It didn't take long at all to watch her come right back with what looked to be a saddle bag off her dragon. I watched in curiosity as she pulled out something. When she showed me what it was I almost ripped it out of her hands.

"Sorry I forgot about it last night."

She handed over my helm. I smiled at her before putting it on. It felt so good to have it back on my head again. Believe it or not but most Vikings feel incredible naked without their helm. I kissed her deeply feeling warmth seep into my veins as she kissed me back.

"Thank you Runa, my sweet."

We both walked out the door before she jumped onto that Changewing of hers with the Terrible Terror in the saddle bag. I watched as she flew off in one direction before I went the other way to do my job.

* * *

_The Berserkers were arriving once again, just like every year at this time. Only this time Hiccup was not excited. In truth I had been in the past years when I was younger. I had been excited to see my sister get really happy as not a lot of things did that anymore. It was because of Dagur she got that way. I didn't understand why just because of one person she seemed to cheer up almost instantly at the sound of his name. Dad said it was because Dagur and Runa were the same age so they connected more. I felt sad when I heard this. Runa and I were supposed to be closer than anyone else. It had always been that way and now Dagur was stealing her away from me. I sighed as I remembered last year how I stood up to Dagur and what he did to me._

_Dagur and Runa were hanging around each other as usual but then dad came over and asked to speak with Runa privately. So dad and sis left Dagur standing there alone. I didn't think much of him but then I noticed that he was walking out to the forest. I wondered what he was up to so I followed him. I followed him a ways away from the village only to find him torturing a little Terrible Terror before he chopped it head off. He began to laugh a most strange almost insane laugh. It sent shivers up my spin. This was the guy who my sister was promised to?! This guy was insane! Gods only know what would happen if Runa actually married him! I gulped and stepped out from behind the tree of where I was watching and asked,_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_Dagur turned to see me standing there and gave me this creepy smirk._

_"Well now what do we have here? What are you doing out here Hiccup?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing."_

_"Me? Well I was just killing a nuisance dragon. That's all."_

_"How was that little thing being a nuisance to you?"_

_I watched as he looked at me closely._

_"All dragons are nuisances."_

_I sighed, there was no use arguing with him but I wasn't about to let him get away with marrying my sister without me saying something._

_"I don't like you Dagur."_

_"What? What did I do Hiccup?"_

_"You're insane! That's what! I don't think I want you marrying my sister."_

_I watched in horror as his fists clenched together and his eyes were set ablaze. He was truly a monster._

_"What did you say Hiccup?!"_

_"I said I don't want you to marry Runa!" _

_Just then I was pinned against the very same tree I had been hiding behind._

_"Runa is mine Hiccup! No one will stop me from marrying her!"_

_I winced as he growled into my face and started crushing me against the tree._

_"No! She deserves someone better than you! You're a monster!"_

_With that he let me go, I thought I had gotten through with him but I was dead wrong he grabbed me by my shirt and went over to a nearby lake. Before I could do anything he pushed my head under the water's surface. I kicked and thrashed as hard as I could only to have him pull me back up and put me under again. He did this several times before I grew tired and then he threw me off to the side and stood before me._

_"Runa is mine. Got it?!"_

_I couldn't move because of exhaustion but I managed to spit on his boot. This got me a hard kick in the stomach. I fell over in pain and heard Dagur laughing before he left. A few hours later I managed to get up and make my way back to the village. I saw Dagur and Runa hanging out again but this time I saw Dagur getting real close to her. I watched as their foreheads touched and Dagur told her that he loved her. To my horror I heard Runa say she loved him back. No, I thought, I had lost my sister to a monster._


End file.
